


Triple Trouble!

by abcsupercorp



Series: The SuperCorp Kiddos! [9]
Category: Supergirl (2015)
Genre: F/F, Foster Family, Foster homes, Supercorp kids, Triplets, adopted family, adopted kids, loving family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena don't miss the chance to save three little girls who need a loving home.





	Triple Trouble!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know me, I HATE, odd numbers. I just do. They scare me. I didn't like the idea of the Supercorp family to only have 7 kids, that's an odd amount. I know 5 is an odd number too but 5+5= 10, 10+ two parents = 12.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter triplets!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know y'all probably think ten kids is too much but hey, Lena and Kara are making three little girls wishes of a family come true.

Kassie, Lorelei and Ellie never thought they would get adopted, let alone, adopted together. Not many families want to adopt multiple births in National City and more often than not, in a larger amount of numbers, unfortunately, multiple births are forced to be separated. They were the age of 9, when they got adopted by the Luthor-Danvers. Lena and Kara heard their story and their heart strings tugged to the largest amount. They immediately found a way to adopt the triplets, this of course meant they would need to do some bedroom arrangements. Kara and Lena had now moved their room into the basement. Then, Lizzy being the oldest, got a room of her own. Liv shared a room with the triplets, and then Luke now shared a room with the twins, Liam and Leni (bunk beds + a race car bed). And Lucky, that Lucky little bulldog, got the entire attic to himself. Don't ask how, he just did. The reason the Luthor-Danvers went through with an adoption right away rather than fostering the triplets was because these triplets have been through hell and back, bouncing from different foster homes who only took them in once they learned that the triplets were extremely smart and knew things that most nine year olds didn't. The Luthor-Danvers welcomed them with open arms, especially Liv and Lizzy, who were excited about having more sisters. Lena and Kara agreed that ten mouths to feed was enough for now, maybe when Lizzy and the twins move out they will open their doors again. Lucky on the other hand, was always barking in the middle of the night, wondering if he too, will have a brother or sister.

Enter Argo the Pomsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> read and review.


End file.
